Devuélveme la pelota, por favor
by Neil Josten
Summary: AU. Al alzar la vista a través de las floreadas cortinas del comedor, Soul vio a una niña botando su pelota. La niña, distintivamente bonita, exceptuando sus ropas desgarradas y entintadas en sangre, le guiñó un ojo al descubrirlo espiándola, entre risas histéricas. *Gen* Dedicado a Nitta Rawr.


**Renuncia:** todo de Atsushi Ookubo.

No siempre logro escribir un "buen horror" pero cuando se puede se puede. Quiero dedicarle este oneshot a la sensual **Nitta Rawr**; su colección «Terroris» es demasiado perturbadora y me encanta. Nitta, Enjoy It. (También porque es mi primer escrito del Fandom, ay los nervios.)

Llámenlo terror de dieta, o psicológico. Sea como sea me he inspirado en «La cosa al fondo del pozo» de —naturalmente— Stephen King. Algo obvio, en realidad, porque la historia gira en torno a un condenado pozo btw. No le busquen mucho trasfondo, no lo tiene.

**Advertencias:** AU, tal vez algo de OOC… y nada más.

* * *

— **H**oy ocurrirá algo malo ¿sabías, Soul? Sí, algo muy malo. Terrible _—_Wes Evans bajó el tono de voz, con cierta malicia ante la sombría pero siempre atenta mirada de Soul, su hermano. La pelota con que habían estado jugando toda la tarde fuera de su casa y que Mami le había regalado por su más reciente cumpleaños a Soul (Ahora soy grande, tengo ocho años) descansaba inmóvil a varios metros del pozo donde solían recoger agua cuando fallaba el sistema hidráulico del pueblo, cosa que sucedía con bastante frecuencia, pese al constante mantenimiento que le dedicaban. Aquella tarde de julio tuvieron que coger unas cuantas cubetas e ir al pozo, pues no salió ni una pizca de agua cuando Mami quiso lavar los trastes del desayuno.

— Llenen tres de estas, sin demoras, y vuelvan inmediatamente —decía Mami con más severidad de la que podía considerarse _normal _cada vez que se veían en la necesidad de acercarse a ese lugar. Entonces los miraba, uno a uno, con angustia Y a Soul lo asaltaba una idea descabellada, como que un monstruo saldría de allí y los atraparía ante cualquier descuido de su parte, o de Wes. Wes era demasiado despreocupado.

Lo positivo de él —o negativo, según se vea— es que además de un atrofiado sentido del peligro, Wes poseía el don de la "elocuencia", una palabra que denotaba sabiduría de buenas a primeras y que traía encandilado a Soul, razón de sobra por la que Wes se aprovechaba constantemente de su ingenuidad, asustándolo cada que le fuera posible.

Soul detestaba ser el _conejillo de indias_ para las bromas de su hermano, pero lo quería. Igual que a Mami y Papi, aunque no pasaran mucho tiempo con ellos por andar en «la oficina», más allá de la construcción donde vivían, cerca de las afueras del pueblo. Como Mami andaba tomando una siesta en la parte posterior del jardín Soul y Wes no intentaron apurarse en recoger el agua, se pusieron a jugar un ratito. Eso, hasta que Wes, distraído, había pateado la pelota lejos de él y había utilizado la voz que Soul llamaba _de terror_. Cada vez que hacía uso de ella una enigmática sonrisa surcaba sus labios y entornaba los ojos hasta volverlos cuencas apenas perceptibles, como si requiriera mucho esfuerzo ver.

Y Soul sabía (sí, sé) que no debía hacerle caso, que lo mejor era regresar con Mami antes de que fuera tarde y no hubiera escapatoria. Antes de que el ya tan conocido «Soul, déjame contarte una historia…» se apoderara de su cerebro, como una hipnosis verbal, lista para impedirle dormir. Pero ni sabiéndolo pudo taparse los oídos, en su lugar, se sentó frente a Wes, tragándose los gritos que apremiaban por salirle de la garganta.

_No lo escuches Soul, no lo hagas, ya tienes suficiente con el Coco y Satanás y el Ogro debajo del puente y la Bruja de la casa de dulce, así que no lo escuches, corre, CORRE SOUL._

Soul se relamió los labios, repentinamente secos, presintiendo la formación de un nudo en su estómago, más no se movió.

— ¿Por qué habría de ocurrir algo malo?

Sí, ¿por qué? el verano se encontraba en todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantaban, los niños correteaban por la acera y el sol brillaba, arriba, muy arriba, otorgándole calor al mundo. Aunque eso no era del todo verdad. Inexplicablemente el cielo se había oscurecido con enormes nubarrones negros, y no había ningún niño, excepto ellos dos. Sólo el _raz-raz_ que provocaba el viento al chocar contra el mosquitero de la entrada hacía ruido. Todo lo demás parecía

(…muerto, no, ¿pero que dices? es imposible. Si alguien —un cualquiera— hubiese muerto habría ambulancias, porque cuando uno muere las mandan a traer, a menos que…)

(¿a menos que qué?)

(¿eh, _Soul_?)

inhóspito. Como en los relatos de Lovecraft, justo en el momento exacto en que un horror inimaginable saldrá de la nada y devorará al que encuentre primero (¿no estaré más lejos de casa que Wes, o sí, O SÍ?) cogiéndolo con unas manos cadavéricas y llenas de pus y gusanos, enterrándole unos prominentes colmillos, desgarrándole la piel con morbo. Ante ese pensamiento Soul se removió, procurando no lucir tan nervioso como se sentía en realidad. Aunque Wes no había dicho más que una frase Soul estaba seguro de que vomitaría de un segundo a otro.

— ¿Que por qué, preguntas? —Repitió Wes, poniendo cara de inocencia—. ¿Pues no es lo bastante obvio ya? El pozo Soul, el pozo. Ahí fue dónde empujaron a aquella niña, la hija de los Albarn, para nunca ser encontrada, hace diez años, exactamente el mismo día que hoy, un cinco de julio. ¿Mamá nunca te contó?

Soul sacudió la cabeza, inquieto. Por supuesto que Mami jamás le había mencionado algo así. Era mentira, _tenía que serlo_. Pero si Wes mentía, ¿por qué Mami se preocupaba tanto de que se acercaran al pozo, por qué las advertencias implícitas?

_«Aléjense de ahí, chicos. Por lo que más quieren, no jueguen cerca de ahí»_

Por mucho que le molestara la idea, Soul comprendió que había cientos de posibilidades de que Wes tuviera la razón. De que en ese pozo, en el fondo, viviera una niña muerta, con los huesos rotos y una sonrisa enorme, esperando por compañía, porque se siente _tan_ sola. Y si nadie baja, entonces ella debe subir. Ladrillo por ladrillo se acerca a la superficie y una mano huesuda, empapada en sangre, se asoma y saluda a un niño ingenuo, como él. Y a la mano le sigue otra igual, y a esa otra mano la acompaña un rostro infantil desfigurado por la caída:

«Hola Soul, ¿por qué no bajas conmigo? Se está bien en el pozo».

— Y… ¿qué tiene que ver esa niña con que algo malo pase hoy? —Logró decir a duras penas. La brisa alborotó sus ya de por sí rebeldes cabellos blancuzcos, una brisa helada. Parecía el aliento de un difunto.

— Dicen que todos los cinco de julio, sin falta, se oyen risas provenientes del pozo, y dicen, que si te asomas, una niña muy hermosa te saludará, insistiendo que es divertido estar allí, que vayas, pero que cuando pones un pie dentro, la niña se transforma en algo más, y tira de ti. No importa lo mucho que grites por ayuda, nadie te ayudará, porque nadie sale de sus casas ese día —Wes se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo de manera extraña—. Pero no te preocupes Soul, no es nada, sólo un rumor. Digo, no porque todos los años haya desaparecido una persona cerca de aquí significa que hoy será igual, ¿cierto?

Wes aguardaba por una respuesta. Soul no respondió.

Miraba más allá de su hermano. La pelota que Wes accidentalmente había pateado lejos de su alcance, en dirección al coche que Mami tenía aparcado al frente del garaje, estaba misteriosamente a unos cuantos pasos del pozo. Se movía, vacilante, al compás del pasto recién podado. Aparentaba —poseer vida propia— bailar. Un balanceo a la izquierda, otro a la derecha. Y el ciclo se repetía.

Una carcajada ahogada vino de esa dirección.

(estás alucinando, ¿ves? las tonterías de Wes te han vuelto a afectar. No has oído nada, no has visto nada, mi pelota…)

volvió a moverse, incitándolo a acercarse.

(…estuvo ahí desde un principio)

Otra risita flotó en el aire, cínica. Acompañada por un chapoteo. Las aguas del pozo se removieron con violencia y esta vez Soul desechó cualquier suposición a que andaba imaginando cosas. La repentina rigidez en el cuerpo de Wes y su palidez le confirmaron que era verdad. Algo —_o alguien_— intentaba salir, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Era innegable, debían volver a la casa. Pronto. Pero sus brazos y piernas parecían congelados, era incapaz de moverse, correr, chillar.

Observaba fijamente la superficie circular, esperando inconscientemente un fin, rápido e indoloro.

_Plonk. Plonk. Plonk. Ya casi llego Soul, ya casi. Voy a por ti, y tu insolente hermano mayor._

Un chorro de agua brotó, como si se tratara de una fuente, mostrando una larga melena rubia rallando en lo cenizo (húmeda, no olvides que no está seca, que no son listones los que la adornan, sino algas, que…) y una sonrisa enigmática, oculta tras los cabellos. Su dueña rió de nueva cuenta, irguiéndose, haciendo un ademán exagerado de que salía, salía al mundo exterior. Con ellos.

Aún esforzándose Soul no pudo encontrar sus ojos —si es que tenía— por culpa del flequillo que llegaba hasta sus labios.

La desconocida lo señaló, después cogió la pelota, y volvió a señalarlo, como si no tuviese muy claro que el objeto le pertenecía. Soul contuvo el aliento, y justo cuando ella extendía ambos brazos hacia él, abrazándolo a distancia, Mami gritó desde la cocina:

— ¡Wes, Soul, es hora de comer!, ¡apúrense que ya regresó el agua y hay que enjuagarse las manos!

Tanto Wes como Soul pegaron un brinco, sudorosos y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Al mirar de nuevo el pozo, notaron que no había nadie aparte de ellos, tampoco escurría agua rojiza de la boca de éste. La pelota yacía exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Soul recordaba haberla visto: a un lado del carro de Mami, bastante lejos de ahí.

Compartió una mirada de desconcierto con Wes, quien lo observó perplejo, y sin pensárselo dos veces salieron pitando, en dirección al porche, donde Mami los esperaba.

(al final sólo fue un sueño)

(sólo un…)

Al alzar la vista, a través de las floreadas cortinas del comedor, Soul vio a una niña botando su pelota. La niña, distintivamente bonita, exceptuando sus ropas desgarradas y entintadas en sangre, le guiñó un ojo al descubrirlo espiándola, entre risas histéricas.

Era un ojo completamente negro.

«Soul… esperaré _ansiosamente_ el siguiente cinco de julio. ¿Y tú?»

Como el pozo.


End file.
